Keep Bleeding
by Aoki Aisaka
Summary: Una famosa cantante llega de turismo a las ruinas de Santuario y encuentra una bella carta de amor dedicada de un hombre a otro. Mientras, hace 200 años, Mani y Alba aclaran su situación antes de pelear contra los santos negros. Lime  o algo asi XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Keep Bleeding**_

"_La carta de una rosa sangrante"_

El jet privado ahora sobrevolaba una cadena montañosa por las afueras de Grecia, en unas pocas horas llegarían a destino que a pesar de su claro desconté, se habían negado a decirle. ¡Era una diva por amor a Dios! Debía ser informada a toda hora y a toda costa. Sin embargo su representante insistió en que no supiera hacia donde iban con el único objeto de que encontrara el lugar algo fascinante y misterioso y así poder renovar la inspiración perdida por tantas horas de estrés y giras en micro.

El avión descendió entre la densa vegetación en un pequeño aeropuerto donde el único control de vuelo era un lugareño con una radio de antaño. Louise tomó aquello como unas mini vacaciones y bajó del avión y caminó todo el trayecto hasta una cabaña en sus zapatos de taco alto, sin embargo la cara de su representante cuando le dijo "Te traje tus zapatillas deportivas de Adidas", la convenció de lo contrario. Tendría que tomárselo con calma si no quería asesinar a alguien en el proceso.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia las profundidades de las montañas grecas, picudas e impenetrables, y caminaron incansables horas entre quejas mañosas y comentarios feministas por parte de Louise hasta llegar a destino. El lugar al que llegaron era algo raro, no se hubiera esperado que de entre tanta hierba y laberintos de roca hubiera un lugar que parecía haber sido habitado alguna vez por la civilización. Parecía un coliseo en ruinas. Un enorme pilar que se asemejaba a un reloj se erguía dándoles la bienvenida, extrañamente tenía los doce símbolos zodiacales en vez de números. Detrás del reloj comenzaba el verdadero recorrido, un sendero de templos con pilares en ruinas, corroídos por el paso del tiempo. El sendero escalaba al ritmo de la empinada montaña entre exactamente doce templos hasta llegar al único templo que no estaba completamente arruinado.

"Esto es todo muy místico y romanesco pero, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a tener inspiración sólo mirando edificios en ruinas?", preguntó desahuciada. Uno de los guías, el más anciano de rasgos mediterráneos prominentes, se dio la vuelta algo ofuscado y le habló con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Este no es un lugar común y corriente señorita. En este lugar alguna vez se libraron grandes guerras, así que por favor tenga más respeto", fue lo único que le dijo aquel hombre.

"Tch, está bien si quieren que juegue su jueguito lo jugaré", y sin más decidió seguir el camino ella sola. Se dio la media vuelta en sus zapatillas adidas y emprendió viaje por un sendero alternativo que la llevaba directamente dentro de los doce templos.

"!Louise espera!", le gritó su representante pero prefirió mejor no acercarse a la ira de una mujer despechada.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos cruzando templo tras templo, había descubierto que algunos techos tenían símbolos zodiacales tallados en la piedra al igual que el reloj. Algo que le pareció extraño pero "tratándose de los griegos quien sabe, están todos locos", pensó. Llegó hasta el cuarto templo, parecía más oscuro de lo normal y hasta incluso emanaba un olor sobrenatural. Algo parecido a la muerte. Se encogió de hombros y se adentró.

La superficie del techo, piso y algunos pilares tenían grandes manchas circulares de humedad, como si algo hubiera estado colgado durante un largo tiempo. Tenían la forma de máscaras, incluso las manchas de la pared asemejaban ojos y boca.

"Creepy…", dijo en voz baja.

Se adentró aún más hasta encontrar el único cuarto que no tenía esas manchas, una habitación privada lejos del lugar de recibimiento. La puerta de madera estaba abierta, casi arrancada de su lugar en el marco. La habitación por dentro parecía haber sido arrasada por un huracán. Papeles por doquier, sillas dadas vuelta, algunos girones de tela rasgados esparcidos por el suelo y muchas, muchas, muchas…

"!Arañas!, Ahhhh" corrió desenfrenada en círculos hasta tropezarse con una de las sillas y cayó de bruces al suelo. El poco viento que hizo al caer abanicó algunos papeles amarillentos, uno de ellos cayó delante de ella.

"Renovar la inspiración, ¡Si claro como no! ¿Eh?", algo le intrigó de aquella hoja amarillenta de papel que se posaba frente a sus ojos. Estaba escrita en inglés y leía "_Confesions of a bleeding rose"_ un título que le llamó inmediatamente la atención. Todo lo demás estaba escrito de forma de poesía, justo lo que necesitaba tal vez. Tomó la hoja con sumo cuidado, los bordes rasgados amenazaban con partirse al medio dejándole dos mitades separadas. Dio vuelta la silla con se había tropezado y comenzó a leerla.

_1st of July, 1700, Sanctuary, Greece. _

_From Albafica,_

"_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain,_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain, _

_Time starts to pass; before you know it you're frozen"_

"Hey no está nada mal para ser una carta escrita hace tres siglos atrás, ¿Qué diablos es el Santuario? ¿Y quién diablos es Albafica, acaso es nombre de hombre?", por un momento se olvidó que estaba allí para obtener inspiración instantánea y que tenía un séquito de representantes y managers acosándola para que haga una nueva canción o para sacar un nuevo disco. Los primeros meses fue fácil, utilizó todas sus vivencias de su vida previa a ser famosa para hacer canciones, no era difícil mientras tuviera ese combustible en su corazón. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y la fama y la fortuna compraban todos sus deseos ese combustible se iba agotando y su vida se volvía más frívola. Pero a pesar de que esos días y recuerdos en los que sufría por un simple amor de verano cuando era tan solo una adolescente en su pueblo natal parecían lejanos y distantes, esa carta lograba volverlos a aflorar.

"_But something happened for the very first time with you, _

_My heart melted to the ground, found something true,_

_And everyone's looking 'round thinking I'm going crazy"_

"_But I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you,_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth, _

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing,_

_You cut my open and I keep bleeding" _

"Esto es buen material, solamente tendría que ponerle un ritmo y la música. Aunque…", buscó a su alrededor otros papeles que tuvieran la misma caligrafía, "…esto está incompleto". Aquella carta no podía terminar así simplemente, debía haber más. Sin embargo a pesar de buscar incansablemente no encontró la otra parte. Se retiró de aquella habitación con el presentimiento de que la parte faltante estaba más allá de ese templo. "Bien, supongo que debo seguir…ahhh, me las vas a pagar Jerry", condenó a su representante y siguió adelante.

La curiosidad de encontrar de cómo seguía esa carta se hacía más fuerte. Más aún cuando dio vuelta la hoja y vio que estaba dedicada a otro hombre. Un tal Manigoldo.


	2. Chapter 2

__Me olvide completamente de poner una mini intro al principio del otro chap :O sorry XD. Aunque al principio no tenga sentido les juro que tiene un desenlace feliz n_n y claro por supuesto que con los dos protagonistas.

La historia se centra algún tiempo antes de que empiece la historia del Gaiden de Mani ( si no lo vieron véanlo porque es hermoso o...si Mani; el gaiden tambien esta bueno XD). Creo que no tiene ningún spoiler y si lo tiene por favor perdónenme T_T

**Disclaimer:** I love Shiori y sus gaidens, pero no son míos u.u. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Keep Bleeding<strong>_

"_Explícame, entiéndeme, quiéreme"_

El viaje hasta Italia había sido cansador y solitario, si no hubiera sido por sus habilidades de santo de oro y por la capacidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz se hubiera muerto de aburrimiento viajando en carreta con el hombre más bello pero callado del mundo. En el pasado cuando aún eran aprendices había compartido charlas más divertidas y fluidas con Albafica pero ahora simplemente no lo entendía, había algo que el más bello había preferido olvidar y eso le molestaba demasiado, sin mencionar la extraña actitud huraña que había adoptado luego de recibir su armadura dorada.

Una vez en Venecia comenzaron a recorrer las calles en busca de sospechosos o alguna actividad inusual, aunque entre la multitud de gente disfrazada y enmascarada se hacía difícil. Pensó que ese era el momento oportuno para volver a entablar lazos con el Santo de Piscis a quien había dejado de ver y hablar desde que comenzó con su entrenamiento más "intenso" unos años atrás. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que caminaba muchos metros detrás de él esquivando gente y luciendo algo renuente.

"¡Oye quieres acercarte! ¿O acaso tengo piojos o algo?", le hizo señas con la mano libre que no sostenía la caja de Pandora pero Albafica solo lo miró y siguió caminando a su modo. "Arghh…", decidido fue a su encuentro apartando a la gente de su camino a empujones.

"¿Qué haces Manigoldo?", le preguntó echándose un paso atrás, consternado por la cercanía del otro.

"¿Se puede saber que demonios te sucede? Has estado esquivándome todo el maldito camino. Si vamos a estar juntos en esta misión por lo menos trata de mantenerte donde te pueda ver. ¿O es que no quieres estar cerca de mí?", dijo curvando sus labios en su sonrisa usual.

"No, Manigoldo es mejor que yo me aleje de ti. No sabes lo que puede suceder", dijo el otro solemne dirigiéndose en dirección opuesta por donde vinieron. Pensó que después de todo si fue una mala idea acceder a acompañar a Manigoldo en la misión.

"¡¿Eh? ¿De que coño estás hablando?¿Y a dónde vas?", le preguntó ofuscado.

"Lejos"

"¿De qué?"

"De ti y de toda esa gente", le respondió Albafica dándole la espalda.

Si Manigoldo odiaba algo más que perder una apuesta con Kardia, era que no le hicieran caso al hablar. Caminó fuera de la multitud siguiendo los pasos del otro, no se iría con las manos vacía. ¿Acaso Albafica había olvidado todo lo que vivieron? ¿Era tan despreciable? Se sorprendió al ver las facciones de terror impresas en el bello rostro del otro cuando lo tomó por la muñeca y lo detuvo en seco. Podía jurar que si no hubiera sido por la presencia de algunos peatones Albafica hubiera usado algunas de sus técnicas para mandarlo volando por los aires. Sus ojos celestes lo miraban con rabia y al mismo tiempo suplicante.

"¿Qué haces Manigoldo? Suéltame", siseó por lo bajo forcejeando disimuladamente para soltar su amarre de las pinzas del cangrejo.

"No lo haré hasta que me cuentes la verdad y me digas que demonios sucede contigo, ¿Qué es lo que me puede pasar si me acerco?", preguntó atrevido.

"Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, es el camino de los caballeros de Piscis andar en soledad…"

"¡No me vengas con ese cuentito otra vez! Si es algo que se involucra en la misión también debo saberlo"

"Nunca entenderías", dijo en voz baja disminuyendo su resistencia.

"¡Inténtalo!"

Albafica lo pensó un momento, con sus ojos le suplicaba no tener que rememorar las vivencias de su entrenamiento pero la testarudez y la curiosidad de Manigoldo no se saciarían con un puñado de mentiras. Siempre terminaba diciéndole la verdad aunque no quisiera y esta no vez no era la diferencia, él mismo se reprochaba su poca resistencia tanto física como mental frente al Santo de Cáncer cuando lograba mantener esa barrera inquebrantable de soledad frente a todo el Santuario.

"Esta bien, pero no aquí", dijo por lo bajo y el peliazul deshizo el amarre sobre su muñeca. Albafica respiró aliviado y se dirigieron hacia una casa abandonada. Pasarían la noche allí y después seguirían con la misión.

"Te escucho, soy todo oídos", dijo Manigoldo desperezándose cómodamente apoyando sus pies sobre una caja de madera que había por allí tirada. Albafica estaba sentando en el suelo frente a él apoyando su espalda sobre su caja de Pandora. Por unos momentos no dijo nada, sólo pensaba mirando alguna mancha en el piso de que forma comenzar a contarle en que punto fue que su vida cambió y se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Debía admitirlo, el camino de soledad que había elegido algunas veces le traía el beneficio de no tener que aferrarse a las personas pero le traía la desazón de que nadie lo recordara después de su muerte.

"¿Y bien? Te comió la lengua un gato"

"Si vas a burlarte no te cuento nada"

"Esta bien, está bien. Lo siento es que no tenemos toda la noche", le dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

"Sabes, es extraño que el Patriarca no te haya dicho nada sobre Lugonis, mi maestro y antiguo caballero de Piscis. Después de todo Sage es tu maestro y comparten una relación muy estrecha"

"Si, bueno, el viejo no me cuenta tantas cosas. Dice que tengo la legua larga o algo así…" comentaba haciendo señas dramáticas, "¿Lugonis fue tu maestro? Si, creo recordarlo de cuando éramos críos. ¿Qué tiene que ver con tu falta de sociabilidad?"

"Ahh…"suspiró, "Es a causa de mi entrenamiento que no debo acercarme a las personas. Ahora llevo en mi sangre un veneno tan mortal que incluso sobrepasa al de mi maestro"

"¿Tu sangre? Y el veneno llegó allí mediante…", hizo un ademán con la mano incitando a que el otro concluyera.

"Un ritual. Cada mes o algo así mi maestro y yo intercambiábamos unas gotas de sangre con un corte del dedo índice", explicaba mirándose la mano como si allí, en la punta de su dedo, todavía pudiera sentir el calor del dedo de su maestro, "Al principio fue duro y doloroso pero con el pasar del tiempo me iba dando cuenta que lograba sobrepasar mi límite hasta que una gota de su sangre ya no generaba cambio alguno en mi salud. Allí fue cuando lo supe, estaba igualando el nivel de Lugonis…pero nunca supe que lo superaría"

Albafica se quedó callado unos momentos observando su mano en la misma posición con la cabeza gacha, pensativo y algo triste. Manigoldo se rascó la cabeza indiferente, al fin y al cabo todos pasaron por un momento de revelación si así lo podía llamar. Sus sesiones diarias en el Yomotsu con el viejo rodeado de muertos habían dejado impregnado en él el aroma de la misma muerte y no era algo agradable que quisiera recordar pero era parte de su esencia y había aprendido a llevarla con orgullo.

"No me arrepiento de haber echo lo que hice aunque mi maestro dudara de mí" prosiguió apretando su puño, "Los momentos que tuve con Lugonis los voy a guardar siempre en mi corazón y esta sangre que ahora corre por mis venas la llevo con orgullo"

"Me alegra escuchar eso"

"Pero esta misma sangre es la que me condena a una vida de soledad, una simple gota es capaz de matarte ¿Entiendes? No puedo correr ese riesgo…" suspiró justificando la interrogación de antes, "No otra vez"

"!Oh vamos! Soy un Santo de Oro ahora ¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?", exclamó Manigoldo rompiendo su posición cómoda.

"Lo mismo dijiste en aquel entonces y el resultado no fue muy bueno. Mi nivel de veneno en sangre en ese entonces no era ni tres cuartos de lo que tengo ahora, ¡No voy a tomar riesgos!"

"¡Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a pretender que lo que pasó nunca pasó?", Manigoldo se levantó de su caja para abalanzarse sobre su interlocutor.

"Que elocuente eres"

"!¿Y todo porque tenían que ir a jugar al doctor botánico con tu maestro? Me diste la espalda por una simple superstición de nena maricona…" hablaba Manigoldo dando vueltas en círculos en el pequeño recinto mirando de vez en cuando a Albafica para ver sus reacciones que a cada minuto también se contorsionaban.

"No te burles de mí o de mi maestro. Te estás confundiendo, mi maestro no tuvo nada que ver, fui yo quien se dio cuenta tarde que lo nuestro estaba condenado desde el principio"

Manigoldo se detuvo en seco, dándose la vuelta despacio interrogando a Albafica con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa lasciva, "¿Ah si? Sabes lo que pienso florcita, pienso que fue tu maestro el que nos condenó. Él sabía mas que nadie que puedo soportar estar cerca tuyo…", le decía apuntando su dedo índice a centímetros de su frente.

"No puedes Manigoldo"

"!Claro que puedo o lo hubiera intentado! Y aun así escogiste olvidar" Manigoldo se dio media vuelta tomando su caja de Pandora y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Albafica lo miró marcharse con una espina clavada en su corazón pero sin intenciones de detenerlo. "Yo no lo olvido Albafica, yo todavía recuerdo esa carta", dijo en voz baja cargando las palabras de veneno y de todos esos sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momento. Sin más que decir se retiró del lugar, cualquier otro lado sería mejor.

"…yo tampoco he olvidado esa carta Manigoldo…", sus palabras se escapaban cual suspiro por entre sus labios. A pesar de que Manigoldo algunas veces podía llegar a ser rudo y algo bruto al hablar siempre lo hacía de manera directa. Se remontó a sus recuerdos de aprendiz con el presentimiento de que el peliazul tenía razón.

Su maestro no había sido cien porciento sincero con él ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, y de alguna manera misteriosa sus andanzas con un Manigoldo revoltoso, rebelde y adolescente habían llegado a oídos del Patriarca ni más ni menos. Se acomodó en su lugar junto a su armadura a pensar un poco y cuando lograra acomodar sus pensamientos saldría en busca del cangrejo.

* * *

><p>Quería hacer otra aclaración del chap anterior ¬¬ la canción es de Leona Lewis, y la protagonista también. Su nombre completo es Leona <span>Louise<span> Lewis n_n aunque desconozco como se llaman sus managers ú.u XD y la canción es efectivamente el nombre de esta historia.

Listo esa era toda la aclaración :D This is not over!


End file.
